Et maintenant
by Lysanea
Summary: 1 os en 2 versions pour 2 chansons différentes, 1 sorte d'épilogue à The Gravity Tour, la Menace, Le choix d'une vie etc... Ca peut se lire en dehors de l'arc aussi. y a une fin alternative pour casser le coté drame !
1. Chapter 1 : Et maintenant version 1

Titre : **Et maintenant…**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : songfic, darkfic, romance, drame…

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Naomi et Kenji et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions ! (_My heart will go on_ de Celine Dion)

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**_Personnages_** :Eiri Uesugi (mari de Shuichi, écrivain) Shuichi Uesugi (mari de Eiri ancien chanteur des Bad Luck et leurs enfants Naomi et Kenji Uesugi.

**_Résumé_** : ce one shot en deux versions (pour deux chansons différentes en fait) est une sorte d'épilogue à The Gravity Tour et Le choix d'une vie, mes deux précédentes (grosses) fics. Ca fait une sorte d'arc quoi. Ceux qui les ont pas lues ne pourront pas trop comprendre, je crois…

_« Et maintenant, que vais-je faire, que sera ma vie… » ( Gilbert Becaud)_

**VERSION 1**

- Papa, murmura la jeune fille en rejoignant la grande silhouette emmitouflée dans son long manteau. Je suis désolée d'être en retard, mon professeur voulait me parler.

- Ce n'est rien, chérie, l'important c'est que tu sois là.

La jeune fille embrassa son père, puis son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu tout de suite, avant de déposer ses fleurs sur la tombe, près des autres bouquets.

- Bonjour, papa. Excuse-moi toi aussi de n'être par arrivée plus tôt. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous. Alors vous me pardonnerez.

Elle se redressa et sourit à son père. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles blondes, souriant lui aussi, mais toujours aussi tristement. Ses yeux d'ambre se perdirent un instant dans ceux de sa fille, qu'elle avait violets, comme Shuichi. Elle n'était pas sa fille biologique, mais il le retrouvait dans chacun de ses regards. C'était douloureux et magnifique à la fois.

- Quelle est donc cette nouvelle, Naomi ?

- La commission du programme d'échange Montréal-Tokyo a accepté mon dossier. Je vais donc faire ma prochaine année d'étude à l'université de Tokyo.

- Je suis très content, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Ca va faire plaisir à tout le monde de t'accueillir là-bas.

- Félicitations, grande sœur. Papa, on ira nous aussi, de temps en temps ? demanda le jeune garçon. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop quitter le pays, enfin la ville, mais…

- Bien sûr qu'on ira. Et votre père viendra avec nous, lui aussi, parce qu'il vit en nous.

La jeune fille s'accroupit près de la tombe et arrangea machinalement les fleurs.

- Tu entends, papa, je vais passer une année entière à Tokyo. Je vais revoir tout le monde. En un an, j'aurai le temps de tout apprendre sur ta vie là-bas, quand tu étais plus jeune. Je suis sûre que Ojii Hiro acceptera de me montrer tous les endroits où vous traîniez, et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me montrer. Tu me manques, papa… tu nous manques à tous, c'est si triste sans toi. Papa fait beaucoup d'efforts. C'est plus pareil sans toi… Mais on continue, pour toi… J'espère que tu es fier de nous.

- Chérie… murmura Eiri en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bien sûr qu'il est fier, comment ne pas l'être ?

Elle se releva et se blottit contre lui. Il serra ses deux enfants dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Cette douleur en lui, elle ne le quittait plus depuis trois ans.

Depuis ce jour où son unique amour s'était éteint…

Pour la énième fois, il revécut la scène…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naomi avait répondu au téléphone.

- Allô, bonsoir ?

- Bonsoir, je souhaiterai parler à M. Uesugi s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, mais lequel ? Concrètement, il y en a trois dans cette maison !

- M. Eiri Uesugi, s'il vous plaît.

- Il est là, c'est de la part de qui ?

- C'est le Dr Harvey.

- Je vous le passe. Papa ! C'est le Dr Harvey.

Eiri avait traîné des pieds jusqu'au téléphone, inquiet.

- Oui, bonsoir ?

- Bonsoir Mr Uesugi, ici le Dr Harvey de l'Hôpital Central de Montréal.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Votre époux, Uesugi Shuichi, a été amené aux urgences il y a deux heures, victime d'un grave accident de la route. Pourriez-vous venir au plus vite, s'il vous plaît ?

- Comment est-il ? Est-il conscient ?

- Je ne vous cacherai pas mon inquiétude, il est dans un état critique. Je vous conseille de venir le plus rapidement possible.

- Merci Docteur, j'arrive de suite.

Il avait raccroché et s'était précipité sur ses affaires, refoulant sa panique, son angoisse au plus profond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait_ pas se laisser aller.

- Naomi !

- Oui, papa ?

- Habille-toi, chérie et va chercher ton frère dans sa chambre, on va à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est papa…

- Dans la voiture, les questions. Dépêche-toi, chérie.

Sur la route, il avait simplement dit à ses enfants que leur père avait eu un accident et qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

Ils avaient passé de longues heures à l'hôpital alors que Shuichi se faisait opérer.

Le chirurgien était venu trouver Eiri au milieu de la nuit.

- Nous avons fait notre possible. Il est en vie, mais plongé dans un coma très profond, duquel il ne sortira probablement jamais, à moins d'un miracle. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Uesugi.

Eiri était retourné auprès de ses enfants, à qui il avait expliqué la situation. Naomi avait 18 ans, Kenji, 15 ans, ils étaient assez grands pour comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de perdre un de leurs pères.

Le coma avait duré cinq mois. Eiri n'avait cessé de prier et d'espérer. Shuichi était finalement sorti du coma, surprenant tout le monde. Mais la nuit-même qui avait suivi son retour à la maison, alors qu'ils avaient passé la soirée avec toute la famille venue exprès du Japon, il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Eiri pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Après à peine quinze ans de vie commune, il l'avait abandonné, le plongeant dans un gouffre dont il ne voyait toujours pas le fond…

_- Papa, est-ce que ça va ?_

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

- Papa, est-ce que ça va ? C'est comme si tu allais pleurer…

Eiri regarda son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je ne peux pas pleurer, Kenji, je n'ai plus de larmes. J'ai tant pleuré sur le corps de ton père, je suis aussi sec que du bois mort.

- Mais tu es vivant, et on t'aime ! répliqua-t-il en se serrant contre lui.

- Je vous aime aussi. Sans vous, je serai déjà en terre.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait souhaité papa.

- Je sais.

- On va te laisser un peu seul avec lui. Au revoir, papa, je reviens te voir jeudi, promis ! Je t'aime. Veille bien sur papa et Kenji, et moi aussi, si tu as le temps ! A tout de suite, papa.

- Merci, ma chérie.

Le jeune garçon se pencha à son tour sur la tombe.

- J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai réussi à faire une super bonne paella hier, tout le monde était content. Mais je sais que tu m'as aidé… Merci, papa. Je reviens le plus vite possible. Je t'aime.

Eiri embrassa ses enfants, puis il s'assit près de la tombe, s'adossant à la pierre froide, et les regarda s'éloigner.

« Heureusement que je les ai auprès de moi. Ils sont forts, tu sais, pourtant tu leur manques tellement… Et à moi aussi. Tu me manques cruellement. Je m'attends encore parfois à entendre ta voix résonner dans la maison, murmurer au creux de mon oreille, je vois ton visage se refléter partout. Et ta présence, c'est si réconfortant et douloureux, tu es toujours là, mais je ne peux t'atteindre… il n'y a que dans mes rêves où je te serre à nouveau contre moi.

_Chaque nuit, dans mes rêves  
Je te vois, je ressens ta présence  
c'est pourquoi que je sais que tu es toujours là _

« Souvent, je me tords de douleur au fond de notre lit que tu as déserté, cherchant encore ton odeur, ta présence entre les draps, malgré les années. Mais notre chambre reste désespérément froide. Quand ça devient trop dur, que je crois que je vais craquer, soudain, je sens que je m'apaise : alors je sais que tu as posé ta main sur mon cœur pour me signifier que tu es là… »

_Malgré la distance,  
et l'espace entre nous,  
Tu es venu me montrer que tu es toujours là.  
_

« On s'est toujours dit que seule la mort nous séparerait, c'est ce qui est arrivé, mais je voulais, je devais partir en premier. Je n'ai pas ta force, mais j'en ai trouvé de nouvelles dans nos enfants. Ce sont vraiment les nôtres, tu sais, Shui-chan. Je ne sais pas où on va, ce qu'il advient de nous après la mort, mais je sais que tu es encore avec nous, et c'est pour ça, pour toi, qu'on doit continuer de vivre. Tu survis dans notre cœur. Tu es dans le mien, c'est pour ça qu'à mon tour, je survis malgré la déchirure. Voilà ce que nous sommes, des survivants.»

_Près, loin, où que tu sois,  
Je crois que le cœur doit continuer de battre,  
Une fois de plus tu ouvres la porte,  
Et tu es là dans mon cœur,  
Et mon cœur continuera de battre, encore et encore.  
_

« Nous avons tenu nos promesses, nous nous sommes aimés tout au long de notre vie. Ma vie avait perdu son sens lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu le lui en as redonné un. Je n'ai vécu qu'en t'aimant, et aujourd'hui, je t'aime à travers nos enfants, je survis grâce à cet amour. »

_L'amour peut nous toucher une fois,  
Et durer toute la vie,  
Et ne jamais abandonner tant que nous sommes en vie,  
L'Amour c'était le temps où je t'ai aimé,  
Je me raccroche, à cet instant vrai  
Dans ma vie nous seront toujours deux.  
_

« En ce troisième anniversaire, je renouvelle ma promesse et mon serment de continuer à vivre, pour nos enfants, parce que tu survis dans mon cœur et qu'à travers moi, ils t'aiment et tu les aimes toujours. Tant que tu resteras dans mon cœur, il trouvera la force de se battre »

_Tu es là, Je n'ai peur de rien,  
Et je sais que mon cœur continuera de battre,  
Nous resterons toujours comme ça,  
Tu es sain et sauf, dans mon cœur,  
Et mon cœur continuera de battre, encore et encore._

Eiri alluma une cigarette, souffla doucement la fumée.

« Tu sais, mon ange, j'ai enfin réussi à me remettre à écrire. Auteur de très belles histoires d'amour, selon les critiques, j'ai décidé de ne plus inventer, mais de raconter la plus belle des histoires d'amour. Celle que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, ni pour mes personnages, ni pour moi. Et que j'ai pourtant vécu avec toi. Oui, Shui-chan, mon amour, je vais raconter notre histoire. Et je te lirai chaque chapitre petit à petit, tous les jours, pendant mes visites.

En parlant de visites, le gardien m'a dit que tu en avais encore eu beaucoup aujourd'hui, avant qu'il ne ferme le cimetière pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Des gens qui chérissent ton souvenir, celui de l'incroyable chanteur aux cheveux roses, traversent les océans pour se recueillir ici et te rendre un dernier hommage. Nous recevons encore beaucoup de cadeaux et de courriers à la maison. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Naomi et Kenji te liront quelques lettres, je n'en ai plus la force.

Je dois y aller, nos enfants m'attendent. Hiro, Fujisaki, Akito, Hisae, Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Sakano et K n'arriveront que dans une heure, ils viendront te voir demain, avec moi. Je t'aime. A demain, mon amour. »

Il passa sa main sur la photo de l'ancien chanteur aux cheveux roses dont le sourire lui manquait tellement, mais qui l'encourageait à vivre même sans lui. Il effleura de ses lèvres celles glacées du marbre du buste qui surplombait la dalle, et qui avait figé les traits éternellement jeunes, purs et vivant du chanteur, du mari, du père, du frère, de l'ami, du symbole qu'il avait été pour tant de gens.

D'un pas traînant, il quitta le cimetière, saluant le gardien au passage, et rejoignit ses enfants. Un bras entourant chacun d'eux, il s'éloignèrent, sentant au-dessus d'eux et autour d'eux la présence bienveillante de cet homme qu'ils avaient tant aimé et continuait d'aimer, qui ne les quittait jamais…

**_FIN_**

J'espère que ça vous a plu…

Perso, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant…

En chapitre 2 c'est la même mais avec une chanson différente donc des pensées différentes, logique...

Si j'ai des demandes, j'écrirai des suites, par exemple les pensées d'autres personnages, comme Hiro etc… ça dépend de vous, parce que je travaille sur un gros morceau en ce moment, qui requiert une grande part de mon attention.

Merci et a bientôt !

Lysanea.


	2. Chapter 2 : Et maintenant vers 2

Titre : **Et maintenant…**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : songfic, darkfic, romance, drame…

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Naomi et Kenji et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi! (Ma prière de **_Kyo_**)

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**_Personnages_** :Eiri Uesugi (mari de Shuichi, écrivain) Shuichi Uesugi (mari de Eiri ancien chanteur des Bad Luck et leurs enfants Naomi et Kenji Uesugi

**_Résumé_** : ce one shot en deux versions (pour deux chansons différentes en fait) est une sorte d'épilogue à The Gravity Tour et Le choix d'une vie, mes deux précédentes (grosses) fics. Ca fait une sorte d'arc quoi. Ceux qui les ont pas lu ne pourront pas trop comprendre, je crois…

_« Et maintenant, que vais-je faire, que sera ma vie ? » (gibert becaud)_

**VERSION 2**

- Papa, murmura la jeune fille en rejoignant la grande silhouette emmitouflée dans son long manteau. Je suis désolée d'être en retard, mon professeur voulait me parler.

- Ce n'est rien, chérie, l'important c'est que tu sois là.

La jeune fille embrassa son père, puis son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu tout de suite, avant de déposer ses fleurs sur la tombe, près des autres bouquets.

- Bonjour, papa. Excuse-moi toi aussi de n'être par arrivée plus tôt. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous. Alors vous me pardonnerez.

Elle se redressa et sourit à son père. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles blondes, souriant lui aussi, mais toujours aussi tristement. Ses yeux d'ambre se perdirent un instant dans ceux de sa fille, qu'elle avait violets, comme Shuichi. Elle n'était pas sa fille biologique, mais il le retrouvait dans chacun de ses regards. C'était douloureux et magnifique à la fois.

- Quelle est donc cette nouvelle, Naomi ?

- La commission du programme d'échange Montréal-Tokyo a accepté mon dossier. Je vais donc faire ma prochaine année d'étude à l'université de Tokyo.

- Je suis très content, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Ca va faire plaisir à tout le monde de t'accueillir là-bas.

- Félicitations, grande sœur. Papa, on ira nous aussi, de temps en temps ? demanda le jeune garçon. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop quitter le pays, enfin la ville, mais…

- Bien sûr qu'on ira. Et votre père viendra avec nous, lui aussi, parce qu'il vit en nous.

La jeune fille s'accroupit près de la tombe et arrangea machinalement les fleurs.

- Tu entends, papa, je vais passer une année entière à Tokyo. Je vais revoir tout le monde. En un an, j'aurai le temps de tout apprendre su ta vie là-bas, quand tu étais plus jeune. Je suis sûre que Ojii Hiro acceptera de me montrer tous les endroits où vous traîniez, et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me montrer. Tu me manques, papa… tu nous manques à tous, c'est si triste sans toi. Papa fait beaucoup d'efforts. C'est plus pareil sans toi… Mais on continue, pour toi… J'espère que tu es fier de nous.

- Chérie… murmura Eiri en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bien sûr qu'il est fier, comment ne pas l'être ?

Elle se releva et se blottit contre lui. Il serra ses deux enfants dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Cette douleur en lui, elle ne le quittait plus depuis trois ans.

Depuis ce jour où son unique amour s'était éteint…

Pour la énième fois, il revécut la scène…

_FLASHBACK_

Naomi avait répondu au téléphone.

- Allô, bonsoir ?

- Bonsoir, je souhaiterai parler à M. Uesugi s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, mais lequel ? Concrètement, il y en a trois dans cette maison !

- M. Eiri Uesugi, s'il vous plaît.

- Il est là, c'est de la part de qui ?

- C'est le Dr Harvey.

- Je vous le passe. Papa ! C'est le Dr Harvey.

Eiri avait traîné des pieds jusqu'au téléphone, inquiet.

- Oui, bonsoir ?

- Bonsoir Mr Uesugi, ici le Dr Harvey de l'Hôpital Central de Montréal.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Votre époux, Uesugi Shuichi, a été amené aux urgences il y a deux heures, victime d'un grave accident de la route. Pourriez-vous venir au plus vite, s'il vous plaît ?

- Comment est-il ? Est-il conscient ?

- Je ne vous cacherai pas mon inquiétude, il est dans un état critique. Je vous conseille de venir le plus rapidement possible.

- Merci Docteur, j'arrive de suite.

Il avait raccroché et s'était précipité sur ses affaires, refoulant sa panique, son angoisse au plus profond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait_ pas se laisser aller.

- Naomi !

- Oui, papa ?

- Habille-toi, chérie et va chercher ton frère dans sa chambre, on va à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est papa…

- Dans la voiture, les questions. Dépêche-toi, chérie.

Sur la route, il avait simplement dit à ses enfants que leur père avait eu un accident et qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

Ils avaient passé de longues heures à l'hôpital alors que Shuichi se faisait opérer.

Le chirurgien était venu trouver Eiri au milieu de la nuit.

- Nous avons fait notre possible. Il est en vie, mais plongé dans un coma très profond, duquel il ne sortira probablement jamais, à moins d'un miracle. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Uesugi.

Eiri était retourné auprès de ses enfants, à qui il avait expliqué la situation. Naomi avait 18 ans, Kenji, 15 ans, ils étaient assez grands pour comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de perdre un de leurs pères.

Le coma avait duré cinq mois. Eiri n'avait cessé de prier et d'espérer. Shuichi était finalement sorti du coma, surprenant tout le monde. Mais la nuit-même qui avait suivi son retour à la maison, alors qu'ils avaient passé la soirée avec toute la famille venue exprès du Japon, il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Eiri pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Après à peine quinze ans de vie commune, il l'avait abandonné, le plongeant dans un gouffre dont il ne voyait toujours pas le fond…

_- Papa, est-ce que ça va ?_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

- Papa, est-ce que ça va ? C'est comme si tu allais pleurer…

Eiri regarda son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je ne peux pas pleurer, Kenji, je n'ai plus de larmes. J'ai tant pleuré sur le corps de ton père, je suis aussi sec que du bois mort.

- Mais tu es vivant, et on t'aime ! répliqua-t-il en se serrant contre lui.

- Je vous aime aussi. Sans vous, je serai déjà en terre.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait souhaité papa.

- Je sais.

- On va te laisser un peu seul avec lui. Au revoir, papa, je reviens te voir jeudi, promis ! Je t'aime. Veille bien sur papa et Kenji, et moi aussi, si tu as le temps ! A tout de suite, papa.

- Merci, ma chérie.

Le jeune garçon se pencha à son tour sur la tombe.

- J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai réussi à faire une super bonne paella hier, tout le monde était content. Mais je sais que tu m'as aidé… Merci, papa. Je reviens le plus vite possible. Je t'aime.

Eiri embrassa ses enfants, puis il s'assit près de la tombe, s'adossant à la pierre froide, et les regarda s'éloigner.

« Heureusement que je les ai auprès de moi. Ils sont forts, tu sais, pourtant tu leur manques tellement… Et à moi aussi. Tu me manques cruellement. Je m'attends encore parfois à entendre ta voix résonner dans la maison, murmurer au creux de mon oreille, je vois ton visage se refléter partout. Et ta présence, c'est si réconfortant et douloureux, tu es toujours là, mais je ne peux t'atteindre… il n'y a que dans mes rêves où je te serre à nouveau contre moi.

Il y a tant de choses que j'avais encore à te montrer… »

_T'emmener voir ce que j'ai de plus cher  
_

« J'ai toujours le son de ton rire qui résonne en moi. »

_Dans mes souvenirs tu rigolais  
_

« Tu étais mon univers, c'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté pour moi en même temps que ton cœur. »

_Et fait tourner la terre  
_

« Les traits de ton visage, que j'ai gravé en moi, vont-ils disparaître au fil du temps ? »

_Ce qui me désole  
Que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole  
Et il n'y a rien a faire  
_

« Quel est donc le sens de la vie, sans la personne que l'on aime ? »

_  
Tu le sais pourquoi j'ai vécu  
Jusqu'à maintenant  
Mais voilà que tu n'es plus  
Plus rien n'est important_

« J'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver des raisons de t'en vouloir, même par jeu, par provocation. Tu me tends aujourd'hui la plus grande perche : ta disparition. Comment ne pas t'en vouloir ? »

_  
Si seulement j'avais su  
Que tu me manquerais autant  
Je t'en aurai voulu de  
T'aimer tant apprend moi  
A croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
_

« Cette douleur… »

_Apprend moi  
A croire que t'es devenue mon étoile  
_

« Mon soleil, mon astre autour de qui tant de gens aimaient graviter, tu as rejoint ton royaume et continues de veiller sur nous… sur moi… tu nous guides, comme un phare dans la nuit… mon gardien… »

_Mon ange ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
Telle est ma prière _

« Pour vivre notre vie à nous, tu as laissé ta carrière de chanteur et tes millions de fans, là-bas, si loin, de l'autre côté du monde, pour n'être plus ici que mon époux et le père de nos enfants… »

_Tu n'avais pas  
D'homme à tes pieds  
_

« Tous ses fans qui t'ont pleuré et te pleurent encore, ils ne te pleureront jamais autant que moi… »

_Mais je verserai pour toi  
Plus de larmes  
Qu'un peuple entier  
_

« Mais ça ne te fera pas revenir, ça ne changera rien à ma douleur… »

_Mais ça suffira pas  
A me faire oublier que  
Tu n'es plus apprend moi  
A croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
_

« Tu brilles là-haut, ta lumière autour de moi, de nous, en moi, en nous, ta voix qui nous guide, tes ailes qui nous protège… »

_Apprend moi  
A croire que t'es devenue mon étoile  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
Telle est ma prière  
_

_« _Shuichi… Shui-chan… ten'shi… »

_Mon étoile _

« Le paradis devait être bien triste, alors ils t'ont appelé pour l'éclairer et le faire vibrer de ta présence. Mais une part de toi est encore ici, avec nous, je veux la garder à jamais, qu'on m'accorde ce souhait… »

Telle est ma prière

Eiri alluma une cigarette, souffla doucement la fumée.

« Tu sais, mon ange, j'ai enfin réussi à me remettre à écrire. Auteur de très belles histoires d'amour, selon les critiques, j'ai décidé de ne plus inventer, mais de raconter la plus belle des histoires d'amour. Celle que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, ni pour mes personnages, ni pour moi. Et que j'ai pourtant vécu avec toi. Oui, Shui-chan, mon amour, je vais raconter notre histoire. Et je te lirai chaque chapitre petit à petit, tous les jours, pendant mes visites.

En parlant de visites, le gardien m'a dit que tu en avais encore eu beaucoup aujourd'hui, avant qu'il ne ferme le cimetière pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Des gens qui chérissent ton souvenir, celui de l'incroyable chanteur aux cheveux roses, traversent les océans pour se recueillir ici et te rendre un dernier hommage. Nous recevons encore beaucoup de cadeaux et de courriers à la maison. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Naomi et Kenji te liront quelques lettres, je n'en ai plus la force.

Je dois y aller, nos enfants m'attendent. Hiro, Fujisaki, Akito, Hisae, Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Sakano et K n'arriveront que dans une heure, ils viendront te voir demain, avec moi. Je t'aime. A demain, mon amour. »

Il passa sa main sur la photo de l'ancien chanteur aux cheveux roses dont le sourire lui manquait tellement, mais qui l'encourageait à vivre même sans lui. Il effleura de ses lèvres celles glacées du marbre du buste qui surplombait la dalle, et qui avait figé les traits éternellement jeunes, purs et vivant du chanteur, du mari, du père, du frère, de l'ami, du symbole qu'il avait été pour tant de gens.

D'un pas traînant, il quitta le cimetière, saluant le gardien au passage, et rejoignit ses enfants. Un bras entourant chacun d'eux, il s'éloignèrent, sentant au-dessus d'eux et autour d'eux la présence bienveillante de cet homme qu'ils avaient tant aimé et continuait d'aimer, qui ne les quittait jamais…

**_FIN_**

Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt !

Lysanea.

* * *

_Note de l'auteure, moi, ajoutée bien plus tard : il y a un troisième chapitre plus gai, je vous invite à le découvrir !!!_


	3. Chapter 3 Et maintenant : l

Titre : Et maintenant… 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : songfic, romance…

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Naomi et Kenji et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**_Personnages_** :_ Eiri Uesugi (mari de Shuichi, écrivain) Shuichi Uesugi (mari de Eiri ancien chanteur des Bad Luck et leurs enfants Naomi et Kenji Uesugi. _

**_Résumé_** : suite aux reviews et mails que j'ai eu, le jour-même où je l'ai posté, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fin alternative… vous voyez, je ne suis pas un bourreau ! merci pour vos com' en tout cas !

_

* * *

_

_**Et maintenant… l'alternative**_

**_¤_**

Depuis deux heures, il n'avait pas bougé, plongé dans sa lecture, ne touchant même pas au café que Eiri lui avait apporté, à présent plus que froid. Celui-ci le débarrassa et lui en apporta un autre, au moment même où il refermait le livre. Alors il leva des yeux humides de larmes et lui sourit.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, chéri, c'est vraiment beau. Pour moi, c'est ton meilleur roman, même si je ne suis pas très objectif.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me gêne, hein ? railla-t-il. Rien, en fait, hormis le fait que tu meures et que tu nous abandonnes suite à un foutu accident de voiture ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que doit se finir notre histoire.

- Ce sont les exigences de ton éditeur et je l'approuve. Bien sûr, c'est triste, mais c'est beau en même temps, tout ce que tu ressens et me dis, ce que je continue d'être à travers la mort et vos souvenirs.

Eiri s'assit face à lui, à même la table basse du salon, repoussant la maquette de son roman.

- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas la douleur que ça a été pour moi d'écrire une telle chose. Il m'a fallu le vivre, l'imaginer, souffrir.

- D'où la réussite de l'ensemble. On souffre avec toi. J'ai ressenti toute ta douleur, je l'ai partagé. Mais c'est aussi parce que je t'aime, et que je me suis mis dans la situation inverse. En fait, je n'ai pas réussi. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas ta force, Eiri. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne réussirais pas à l'accepter.

- Je me disais ça aussi, quand je suis arrivé à ce moment où je devais écrire l'épilogue. Mais en regardant nos deux enfants, j'ai compris que c'est en eux que je trouverai cette force, si cela devait arriver. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, pas comme ça, pas si tôt. Je refuse. On a tant de choses à vivre encore. On en est qu'au début de notre histoire.

Cela faisait vingt ans qu'il répétait ça…

Shuichi sourit et l'embrassa.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

- C'est moi, résonna la voix de leur fille, qui apparut dans un nuage de boucles blondes.

Elle les embrassa et s'affala à côté de Shuichi, lâchant tous ses livres et son sac. Il lui prit a main.

- Ca a été, ta journée ?

- Oui, mais je suis contente qu'elle soit finie ! C'est trop dur, le vendredi, en plus de finir aussi tard… Et toi sinon, t'as terminé le bouquin de papa ou pas encore ?

- Ca y est, oui.

- Alors, t'en pense quoi ? T'as pas pleuré ? C'était pas trop dur de te voir mourir ?

- Naomi ! protesta Eiri en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, papa ! C'est horrible, ce que t'as fait à papa, mais c'est tellement bien écrit qu'on te pardonne ! Et puis c'est pas comme si tu l'avais imaginé toi-même, enfin si, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que c'était une demande de ton éditeur. Vu la tête que tu fais à chaque fois qu'on en parle, c'est évident que tu aurais préféré écrire autre chose !

- C'est normal, non, comment pourrai-je vouloir la mort de ton père ?

- En même temps, Lauryn a très bien fait les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune fille se redressa et s'empara de la tasse de café de son père.

- Et bien, elle t'a permis, par l'écriture, d'extérioriser l'une de tes plus grandes peurs : perdre papa.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris mais où perçait une certaine fierté.

- Tu t'essayes à la psychologie, maintenant, chérie ? la taquina Eiri.

- Franchement, faut être un peu psy pour vivre avec vous deux ! Après, psychologue ou psychopathe…

- Hey, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'indigna Shuichi. Et puis, je te signale que c'est _mon _café que t'es en train de siffler ! Tu sais en faire, non ?

- Oui, mais celui-ci est forcément meilleur, parce que c'est papa qui te l'a préparé avec tellement d'amour…

- Il en reste dans la cafetière, et il n'y a aucune différence, je fais tout avec amour quand c'est pour vous.

- C'est vrai, sauf pour le café, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'en fais jamais pour nous ! dit-elle en se levant pour gagner l'escalier.

- Tu en bois déjà bien assez dehors, chérie.

- A ce qui paraît… Bon, je vous laisse tranquille, j'ai un exposé à terminer.

- Si tu as besoin de notre aide, tu sais où nous trouver.

- Dans votre chambre ? se moqua-t-elle entre provocation et tendresse. Hey ! s'écria-t-elle encore en évitant le coussin que lui lançait Shuichi, pas besoin de jouer les offusqués, j'ai bien vu en entrant que je vous avais interrompu en plein câlin… Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vous dérangerai pas !

- N'oublie quand même pas de descendre dîner.

- Je compte sur la bonne odeur du repas pour me sortir de ma transe érudite, et en second recours sur Kenji pour venir me tirer de là !

- Oublie Kenji, il est sorti avec ses amis.

La jeune fille redescendit quelques marches.

- Ceci explique cela. Vous auriez dû me le dire, j'aurais prévu de sortir aussi, pour vous laisser en amoureux… C'est pas trop tard, d'ailleurs, je vais appeler Cassy, Katherine et William.

- Inutile, chérie, en plus tu as du travail. Si on veut être en amoureux, on peut sortir de notre côté. Et puis on a pas besoin d'être seuls pour être en amoureux, t'es assez grande. Ne t'embêtes pas avec tout ça, la rassura Shuichi.

- Tu vas passer un an à Tokyo, et ton frère va entrer à la fac, ce qui va rendre la maison bien vide certaines semaines, ajouta Eiri.

- Non, papa, je rêve, t'es en train de me dire qu'on va vous manquer ? C'est trop chou !

- Baka, je te disais juste qu'on allait bientôt en avoir, des occasions d'être seuls

- « Baka », ce doux nom qui est le premier mot japonais que tu m'as appris.

- C'était aussi le nom qu'il me donnait au début de notre histoire, tu sais. Donc, en faisant le lien, il t'a en quelque sorte appris à m'appeler, pour ta première leçon de japonais.

- Oui, une sorte d'avertissement, je suppose ! Bon, je monte cette fois. A tout à l'heure, merci mes papas adorés !

Les deux pères en questions regardèrent leur fille disparaître dans l'escalier avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

- C'est quoi ce sourire, tenshi ? demanda Eiri.

- Je repense à une phrase que tu as écrit dans l'épilogue.

- Tu veux pas l'oublier, ce fichu bouquin ?

- Là en l'occurrence, c'est notre réalité qui me l'a rappelé, parce que justement tu as su t'en servir pour écrire l'histoire.

- Allons bon, tu te mets à analyser mes romans, maintenant…

- C'est un peu le roman de notre vie, chéri.

- C'est le récit de ta mort, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous vivons.

- Arrête de te focaliser sur ça, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en prenant sa main. C'est un détail, trois pages sur un livre qui en compte trois cent pour raconter tout notre bonheur. Un livre magnifique, du début à la fin. Tu sais que je considère ce roman comme la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu m'aies donné, et pourtant il y en a eu beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Alors arrête de culpabiliser parce que ça t'a fait du bien de l'écrire et d'extérioriser ta peur que je t'abandonne, comme l'a si justement fait remarquer notre fille. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

- Shui-chan…

- Si j'étais encore chanteur, peut-être aurais-je eu ce besoin également d'exprimer cette peur que tout s'arrête en écrivant un chanson. Mais je ne chante plus que rarement, et plus mes chansons, ou sous la douche ! Ma méthode à moi, du coup, c'est de profiter de chaque instant pour ne pas avoir de regrets, jamais. J'ai besoin de nous construire toujours plus de souvenirs, parce que si le malheur nous frappe, ce sont eux qui me serviront à tenir. Même si je doute toujours d'avoir un jour la force de supporter de te perdre, ou l'un de nos enfants.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. N'en parlons plus. Quelle était donc cette phrase qui t'a fait sourire tout à l'heure ? reprit-il après ce tendre moment.

- Tu a écrit, à propos de nos enfants, « ceux sont vraiment les nôtres, tu sais. ». Et bien je trouve que tu as raison, surtout pour Naomi, qui a vraiment pris de nous deux.

- Ils n'ont pas nos gênes, mais notre éducation, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

- Ils sont presque adultes maintenant, à 18 et 21 ans. On peut dire qu'on a réussi, non ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Je le pense aussi. Bien, je vais préparer le dîner. Lire ton roman et revivre nos souvenirs m'a donné envie d'un retour aux sources, je vais voir si on a de quoi se faire un vrai repas japonais.

- Attends, le retint Eiri alors qu'il se levait. A propos des enfants et de leur éducation...

- Oui ?

Eiri se leva et plongea son regard dans le sien tout en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait… de recommencer ?

Shuichi fit un grand sourire avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Je peux prendre ça pour un oui ? demanda Eiri alors qu'ils s'écartaient doucement l'un de l'autre.

- Oui, mille fois oui ! Haï, yes, oui, ja, da ! répéta-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Après un langoureux baiser, aussi passionné sinon plus que leurs premiers échanges, vingt ans plus tôt, ils gagnèrent la cuisine, ensemble, pour préparer leur dîner

En quittant le salon, ils jetèrent un œil en même temps sur la maquette du roman laissé sur la table, rouverte sur la dernière page où se lisait le mot « **_END_** », puis se regardèrent en souriant, la même pensée au fond des yeux…

… oh non, c'était loin d'être fini….

* * *

_Par contre, la fic elle, est bien finie !_

_J'espère que cette fin alternative vous a plu_

_Bisous bisous !_

_lysanea_


End file.
